uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroumaru Tokisaka
, formerly a part of the Immortal Hunters, is currently an adrongynous swordsman of UQ Holder and one of the closest companions of Touta Konoe. Appearance While identifying himself as male, Kuroumaru is actually androgynous; meaning that he does not posses the physical gender properties of either male or female, due to his demonic lineage who grow genderless until their 16th birthday, whereupon they can choose to either become a male or a female. While possessing a decidedly feminine body and appearance, which results in him being constantly mistaken for being female, Kuroumaru has expressed a wish to become a male at his 16th birthday. Kuroumaru has a slim, feminine figure and very long black hair which is tied in a side-ponytail and split at the front as long bangs that sometimes covers his left eye. Preferring to be identified as male, Kuroumaru normally wears a formal white business shirt and tie with black pants underneath a black long coat that effectively hides his body shape. He is usually seen carrying his sword around wherever he goes, although he can also use Magic to summon the weapon should it not be on his person. Personality Kuroumaru so far has demonstrated a kind, and easy-going personality, and is quickly able to make friends. Originally, he held his clan to heart, although they may not have treated him kindly, but he was loyal to their every command. After joining Touta He seems to not be emotionally reserved, as he shows traditionally feminine attributes when speaking to others. He becomes annoyed when he is called a girl. History At one point, as a member of Immortal Hunters, Kuroumaru is sent to kill Evangeline A.K. McDowell. He is told not to return should he fail his mission. It is then revealed that the rest of the clan resents Kuroumaru for his "cursed body" as Kuroumaru overhears them talking about his mission, noting that if he succeeds, they will benefit from it and if not, they'll at least get rid of the nuisance that they consider Kuroumaru to be.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 4, Page 1 Story UQ Holder Arc Kuroumaru appears for the first timeinitally meets Touta when they are both bathing and Touta accidently stumbles upon him bathing. Touta evades Kuroumaru's sword and asks for him to calm down, and presumes Kuroumaru for a girl, due to his feminine figure, causing him to get punched by Kuroumaru. After they both calm down, Kuroumaru tells Touta that no one other than him has ever evaded his sword, and formally introduces himself. Touta does the same, and discovers that Kuroumaru is a resident from space, and immidiately requests that Kuroumaru becomes his friend. Touta later discovers that Kuroumaru is looking for 'Evangeline A.K. McDowell', otherwise known as Yukihime. Touta explains how the person Kuroumaru is looking for is his traveling companion, and Kuroumaru then makes the discovery that Touta himself is not human. He tells Touta that it is a shame, since he felt that he and Touta could have been friends, and brandishes his sword at him. Kuroumaru then attacks Touta using the Shinmei School fighting style, but Yukihime intervenes by catching Kuroumaru's blade, and stabs him through the chest with her hand.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 4-17 Touta starts shouting at Yukihime for doing that to Kuroumaru, however she tells Touta to look closer at his body, and upon further inspection, it is revealed that Kuroumaru is an Immortal, as the wound in his chest heals. Kuroumaru regains consciousness after Touta attempts to 'check' his gender, and requests a duel between him and Yukihime for the sake of his clan. Yukihime tells him that if he is able to best Touta in battle, she will grant him the right to fight against her. Kuroumaru accepts and begins to battle the unwilling Touta, who is attempting to calm the both of them down during their discusion. Touta then tells Kuroumaru that he will fight seriously if Kuroumaru agrees that he will listen to whatever request Touta gives of him, and Kuroumaru accepts. Touta ultimately beats Kuroumaru in battle, and asks for the two of them to become friends. Skills and Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor: This comes with immortality; this ability works at a supernatural rate (part cut of main body instantly regenerates). Master Swordsmanship: Kouromaru uses a fighting style called, Shinmei-ryū, a famous swordwomen style. Shinmei-ryū style uses ki to increase the strength of attacks and produce different effects. They are generally elemental attacks (lightning, wind, and earth are common elements) or normal empowered physical feats. Techniques *'Shundō' (Instant Movement) - A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki or magic power into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Shinmeiryuu Swordsmanship: Kuroumaru is a very skilled swordsman and practitioner of the Shinmei-ryuu(神鳴流 ,Shinmei-ryū, "Gods' Cry School") Fighting style. Kuroumaru is known to use: *Stone Cutting Sword *Evil Cutting Sword, Second Strike (斬魔剣 弐之太刀, Zanmaken Ni no Tachi)UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 *Air Cleaving Flash (斬空閃 ,Zankūsen)UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 8, Page 9 *Radiant Sword Wind, Inferno Sword (剣風華爆焔壁, '' Kenfūka Bakuen Heki'')UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 11, Page 2 *Rising Silver Dragon Thousand Chrysanthemums Glowing Dew (昇銀竜千輪菊光露, Nobori Ginryū Senringiku Kouro)UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 23, Page 11 So far, all moves have been performed with the''' Iaido Stance'(Sword beginning within its sheath)'.''' Summoned Swords: Kuroumaru seems to have a magical supply of swords which she can summon at any time. Trivia * Her/His fighting style is the same as that of from "Negima" and similar as that of from "Love Hina". References References Battles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Immortals